Big Girls Don't Cry
by FriendsWithTheMonster
Summary: "I liked you better before you were 'Dashing'." She stated.  "Bailey Samuels, you were a better wrestler when you were on my team." 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes smirked back.    What happened to break them apart when they were inseparable to start with?
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Bailey.**_

**Summary: **"I liked you better before you were 'Dashing'." She stated. "Bailey Samuels, you were a better wrestler when you were on my team." Cody Rhodes smirked back. What happened to break them apart when they were inseparable to start with?

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

**Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time**

Bailey Samuels stood at the top of the ramp. Sure she was scripted to intervene in the match that was going on at that moment but she hesitated, pulling herself away from it, just watching as Melina slowly and surely lost speed against Layla. Bailey shook her head and brought herself back to reality, dashing down the ramp and grabbing Layla's ankle from ringside.

Bailey wasn't the typical Diva wrestler, she didn't care much for the championship, nor did she desire the belt in her possession. The only thing Bailey wanted out of her wrestling career was a decent track record, the crowd on her side and the good guys to come out victorious. The only thing that she didn't have yet was the good defeating evil thing, which was why she was out saving Melina from certain defeat.

Bailey ran a hand through her shoulder length, straight brown hair, pushing it out of her face. Layla originally landed on her face but she had made it to her feet once again and now glared down at Bailey who simply grinned back up at Layla easily spotting Melina gaining a boost of energy.

Layla crashed to the mats and was pinned just a second later by Melina, Bailey watching on happily. As soon as the match was over and Layla dragged her feet back to the locker room, Bailey climbed into the ring and joined Melina where the two of them worked the crowd.

It wasn't until the 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes video started to play that the two girls even thought of stopping. Bailey nudged Melina's arm and the two girls watched the giant video screen as the young wrestler talked about armpit sweat and how to fix it. Bailey rolled her eyes at his narcissism.

Melina was the first of the two girls to leave the ring; she stopped halfway up the ramp and motioned for Bailey to follow her. As soon as the two girls made it to the top of the ramp, the guy in the video appeared, his theme song playing behind him.

He smirked at Bailey as he stood at the top of the ramp. He glanced at the ring then back at Bailey, Melina had disappeared.

"You know, I liked you better before you were 'Dashing'." She stated, no one but him able to hear her over the loudness of the arena.

Bailey didn't even bother to watch him for a second longer as she quickly stepped behind the entryway, feeling a bit of relief wash over her. As much as she liked to be in front of a crowd, she preferred to have her privacy, even if it was just for a little while.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Once upon a time Bailey Samuels and Cody Rhodes were friends, sure once upon a time wasn't all that long ago but maybe if Cody Rhodes hadn't done what he did to her, they'd still be friends.

No matter what though Bailey knew he wasn't the same person that she used to know and love to hang around with, no, new Cody, aka 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes was way too into himself for Bailey's liking. There was no way on earth a guy should take longer to get ready than Bailey, no way at all.

Bailey, upon losing her closest friend to the price of beauty, enlisted a new man friend, one that she knew wouldn't ditch her for shampoo and face cream, the one, John Cena. Sure at the time she knew it wasn't going to be that great but the more time she spent with him, the more she started to like him, at least until his own storyline took a turn and he was involved with the Nexus.

It didn't so much affect her relationship with John Cena, just the amount of time she could spend with him. With all the drama and big matches, many of which involved Cena taking on more than one man, it left him exhausted and sore. Bailey was left to entertain herself a lot more.

She stood now, in her black and silver short spandex wrestling shorts and her purple skintight tank top, as 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre dominated their match against The Hart Dynasty. Maybe she didn't like 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes but she _hated_ Drew McIntyre, he was an asshole extraordinaire.

She was so focused on the saddening loss by The Hart Dynasty that she didn't even notice John Cena walk up behind her and set his arm across her shoulders. She jumped a little bit but relaxed against his body after realizing it was just John Cena.

"What are you doing Bay?" John asked, he was the only person that she allowed to call her 'Bay', her nickname.

"Watching." She answered flatly, disappointed at The Hart Dynasty loss.

John knew that she wasn't a big fan of 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes, he never bothered to ask her why or what happened between them, everyone knew they _used_ to be friends, now it was lucky if they could be civil to each other.

"You shouldn't watch him, it just let's him know that you care about what he does, which you've previously stated that you don't." John stated.

Bailey would never admit it out loud to anyone but she cared about his health. She didn't want him to get hurt and as much as she didn't like him, she'd always are a little about him.

"Yeah well I was cheering for The Hart Dynasty." Bailey stated with a smirk.

"Sure Bay."

Bailey shrugged her shoulders at him. Seconds later he stepped around her and made his way out towards the ring. Bailey shook her head at John's implications. She didn't care that much about him and she never would again, not after what he put her through.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

He found it easier to just argue with her than to try and figure out what the hell happened between the two of them. It used to be Cody Rhodes and Bailey Samuels, mixed tag team champs, but one day, all of a sudden there was no such tag team. She had informed him seconds before they were supposed to wrestle that she would no longer be a part of a team with him and went as far as to declare their friendship over.

She never told him what he did to her, Cody never even had a clue as to what it was but it was apparently pretty serious, what else could possibly end a friendship so quickly. She always stated to him that she liked him more before he took on the name 'Dashing' but he wasn't totally dumb, that was not the only reason she ended their friendship and mixed tag team.

He still cared about her; she used to be his best friend, bonds like that don't just die off. Any time she was down on the mat or being pinned, he worried for her, not wanting her to get hurt, not wanting her to be defeated. That was what he loved about her, she didn't care for the drama that followed many of the Divas, she was just there to wrestle and she didn't care who.

Cody sat on the bed in his hotel room and stared mindlessly at the television. He was watching the tape delay version of Raw that he was a part of just a few hours earlier. He didn't care for anything except Bailey's interference. He was too busy backstage waiting for his cue and discussing the contents of his match to pay any attention to her and he wanted to know what was going on with her storyline.

His eyes widened as Bailey grabbed Layla's ankle and pulled on it, Layla landing on her feet.

"Wow Bailey." He remarked, impressed at how easily Layla went down to the mats, Bailey made it seem almost effortless.

His roommate for the night was out looking for food, Cody didn't care, he missed his old roommate, Bailey, more than anything on the nights that he was left alone by Drew McIntyre. Bailey was way more fun to spend nights with, laughing and playing silly card games like snap. It didn't matter what they did, he just enjoyed her company.

The door to his hotel room opened and Drew McIntyre walked in carrying a brown takeout bag. He gave a little wave to Cody before sitting on the edge of his bed and opening the bag, slipping a couple fries into his mouth. Cody looked at him, waiting to catch his attention.

"Did you see Bailey tonight?" Cody asked, the show was now on commercial.

"She interfered Rhodes, not that impressive."

"Come on dude, she pulled her down with like no force!" Cody argued back, irritated at how easily his tag team partner put down his former best friend.

"She's not that impressive Rhodes."

"Fine, whatever." Cody reluctantly gave up arguing.

Instead of continuing to watch the taping, he flipped the television off and made his way into the bathroom. Cody shut the door behind him and started to get ready for bed, thinking only of how miserable his life was without Bailey in it.

_**Author's Note: Please leave me a review letting me know if you guys liked it and if I should keep posting more? Also, constructive criticism is welcome as well as positive feedback. So please review**_


	2. Chapter 2: Literal Figurative Door

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Bailey, unfortunately.**_

_**THANK YOU Skarrlet05 for the review!**_

_**~*~*Author's Note: Anything written in Italics is a past event. Non-italics are present events**_

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

**Chapter 2: Literal/Figurative Door**

_He had noticed her from across the bar, she was standing with another girl, but he was interested only in her. Sure Cody had consumed a few beers and was probably way past buzzed but he still knew what he wanted and she was at the top of his list._

_Cody stumbled across the bar, passing a few of his colleagues along the way. He spotted John Cena and Randy Orton sitting at a table off to the side enjoying some peanuts and a beer, that didn't stop him, he focused in on her and picked up his pace just slightly._

_There was something about her that drew him to her. She was wearing a short, tight, black dress that showed off her curves better than anything he had ever seen before. She was sexy and he had to have her. _

_He finally reached her, stumbling a few times but regaining his footing and continuing on his goal. She smiled at him, her friend let out a low giggle, the two girls had witnessed his less than stable walk across the room. Cody leaned in close to the girl and smiled wide, his perfectly white teeth almost gleaming under the lights of the bar, the girl leaned towards him too._

"_I've had my eyes on you all night beautiful." He said rather clearly considering how well he was walking._

"_Yeah?" She asked back, trying to be coy._

"_Yes, I mean I'd try to look away but you're just so amazingly beautiful that it was impossible not to look."_

"_You're cute." She remarked, her hand reaching out and brushing across his chest._

_He leaned his head down closer to her hers, his lips right by her ear so her friend wouldn't hear what he had to say. She seemed very intent on hearing him out._

"_I'm staying in room 319 if you're interested." He whispered._

_She shivered as he sent a chill down her spine. He felt her hand on the waistband of his dress pants, then he felt her grip tighten. _

"_What time?" She asked back, also whispering._

_Cody's eyes widened just slightly but not enough for the girl, or her friend, to notice. He was kind of surprised at how easily he got her to comply. A few slick lines and a couple 'beautifuls' thrown in and she was all his._

"_I'll be there in about twenty minutes but you beautiful lady, well I'd wait all night for you."_

_He was close enough to her face that he could see the blush in her cheeks. She was putty in his hands and he knew exactly what he was trying to mold. _

"_Um, yeah, maybe."_

_She was back to being coy, but he knew that she'd show up at room 319, probably before he was there. That was the way he liked it._

"_Alright beautiful. I'll miss you while we're apart." He said smoothly, moving his head away from her and throwing a smile at the girl's friend._

_Cody pulled away from her and turned around to walk away, he paused, glancing back and spotting the two girls smiling at each other. He caught her eye once more._

"_Bye." She waved._

_He didn't say another word to her as he turned his head back around and continued on his way. In twenty minutes, he knew he'd see her again._

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

_The next morning, Cody opened his eyes and rolled over, expecting to find the girl he had spent the night with. Instead of finding the sexy girl, he found nothing but empty bed and wrinkled sheets. All he could remember was how rough she had been, a few scratch marks on his chest, that didn't seem like an easy thing to hide._

_Cody pushed himself out of bed and stood up, grabbing his pants from the floor. He pulled his pants on and stretched out his arms, trying to wake himself up slightly more. He looked at the television and spotted his shirt hanging over the corner of it. He moved his feet slowly and surely, heading towards his shirt. Cody grabbed it and pulled it on in one swift movement._

_Minutes later he wandered out of his hotel room and headed down the hall looking for the one person he cared about._

_Bailey pulled the door open seconds after he knocked. She was still in her pajamas; a large t-shirt and short plaid shorts. Cody stepped into her hotel room and sat down on her bed. She followed his lead and sat on the bed behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight._

"_You are wearing the same thing you had on last night." She stated, amusement in her tone of voice._

"_Yeah Bay, chick left before I woke up." He replied._

_Bailey let out a chuckle, sure Cody Rhodes was good-looking but he was rarely left alone in the mornings, most girls stayed in the hopes of having more than one night with him. _

"_So go find another one." She joked, knowing how her best friend worked._

"_I guess. I wish I could remember what she looked like." _

"_I'm sure she was gorgeous."_

"_Not as gorgeous as you Bay." He grinned back at her._

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

_She sat against the side of the tub in her hotel room. Moments earlier she had found out the results to her life altering test and it was not exactly the result she was looking for. She threw the stick at the toilet and dropped her head into her hands, the tears spilling from her eyes. _

_Bailey pulled her knees up against her chest and sobbed. Cody would be back in the hotel room any minute now and there she was sitting on the cold bathroom floor crying because she made a stupid mistake, a one night thing was going to ruin her life. _

_Bailey pulled herself together, forcing the tears to stop. As soon as she stopped crying, she pushed herself off the floor and smoothed out her t-shirt. She tiptoed across the tile floor in her bare feet, barely making a sound as she made her way towards the stick. Bailey squatted down and wrapped her fingers around it, glaring at the piece of white plastic one final time. _

_She reached out for the toilet paper and started to wrap it around the stick, not wanting Cody to find it by accident. When it was completely covered in toilet paper, Bailey reached her arm across and shoved it into the garbage can, forcing her hand all the way to the bottom, ignoring the used Kleenexes and q-tips, those weren't half as important as the task at hand._

_Bailey straightened her knees and stood up, looking into the mirror at her reflection. Her eyes were obviously red and any idiot would have known she was crying. Bailey turned the tap onto cold and waited a few seconds before tossing the chilly water onto her face, trying to relieve the heat in her cheeks._

_Bailey patted her face dry with the white hotel towel and glanced at her reflection in the mirror one last time. It was harder to tell she had been crying but if Cody looked hard enough, he would know, she prayed she could hide it from him. Bailey's head turned to the closed bathroom door as she heard the hotel room door fly open, hitting the wall behind it. _

_She swallowed the lump in her throat, smoothed out her clothes one more time and inhaled a deep breath. Bailey mustered all the courage she could before wrapping her hands around the doorknob and slowly opening the door. _

_She threw a smile on her face and quickly made her way towards her bed, trying to avoid his eyes, which was easier than she thought as he had come back with a magazine. She climbed onto her bed and slipped under the covers, burying her face in the pillow before he could spot her red eyes. _

"_Tired Bay?" Cody asked, turning his head away from his newly purchased magazine._

"_Yeah!" Came her muffled reply._

_Cody let out a chuckle before turning the lamp closest to her off, letting her have a little darkness. _

_Before she drifted off to sleep though, Bailey replayed the last twenty minutes of her life. No matter what came across her mind though, one word would always stick in her brain and she knew that there was no overcoming the word 'pregnant'._

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

_Bailey wandered through the arena the next morning, keeping her eyes open for Cody, he had left the hotel before her, probably to get into the ring to practice his moves. She continued to wander around, she had been looking for him for fifteen minutes at least and still no sign of him. Bailey stopped in the hall and leaned her forehead against the nearest wall, closing her eyes, trying not to cry. _

"_Hey, are you okay?"_

_Bailey whipped her body around and came face to face with the John Cena. He had his hands on his hips, looking at her. Bailey tucked her hair behind her ear and forced a smile at him. _

"_Um yeah." She lied._

"_Okay. Well if you ever need someone to talk to, my doors always open. Well not literally because then people would see me and my buddies changing but figuratively you know-"_

"_Thanks. I'm Bailey."_

"_Oh I know who you are. I hope you know who I am too."_

"_Randy Orton?" Bailey joked, even turning her smile into a genuine one._

"_Oh hell I hope you are not being serious. I might have to 'adjust your attitude' lady."_

"_John Cena, everyone knows who you are." Bailey nodded._

"_Good. Anyways, I've got to get going. Remember, figurative door is always open." He grinned, nodding his head at her._

_Bailey nodded her head back at him and smiled as he walked away from her. Sure Cody cared about her, she knew that much but John Cena. For a guy to just randomly ask her if she was all right and then sort of call her bluff on lying, that was rare for her. _

_Bailey rested her arm across her abdomen and smiled. Maybe being pregnant wasn't looking so bad after all._

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Better With Me

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Bailey, unfortunately.**_

_**Author's Note: Anything written in Italics is a past event. Non-italics are present events.**_

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

**Chapter 3: Better With Me**

'Dashing' Cody Rhodes took a step out onto the ramp and pretended to look into the giant animated mirror. He flicked at his hair and smiled at no one. Slowly he turned around and faced the ring, an arrogant smirk on his face. His eyes immediately locked on the one girl who could make his heart stop.

Bailey was standing in the middle of the ring, her hands on her hips, in one hand was a microphone, and a scowl on her face. She was glaring at him, trying to intimidate him. He just continued on his merry little way down the ramp and towards the ring. He climbed into the ring and stood a few feet away from her, looking directly into her eyes.

Those eyes that had once held a familiar sparkle were now empty and sad. He would never admit it to anyone but he missed having his best friend around, he missed being the normal Cody Rhodes, the one who tag teamed with Bailey Samuels and not Drew McIntyre. She raised the microphone towards her mouth and started to speak.

"Like I've said a million times before, I liked you better before you were 'Dashing'." She stated, the crowd giving her a cheer.

Cody motioned for a microphone, a stagehand handing him one in mere seconds.

"Bailey Samuels, you were a better wrestler when you were on my team." He smirked back.

"Look here Rhodes, you can talk to me with your pretty boy lisp and you can look in the mirror and pretend you're good-looking but since you and I disbanded, I've done way better."

"Fine Samuels, you can believe what you want."

"I'm right, but that's not why I'm here tonight."

"Then why?" He asked, crossing his arms, feigning interest.

"I want to challenge you to a mixed tag team match. You and the Diva of your choice versus me and the superstar of my choice." She finished speaking and cocked her head, waiting for him to respond.

"Whatever Diva I want?"

"Yes."

"No strings attached?"

"None whatsoever."

"Simple as that. I want Layla." He smirked.

He knew how much Bailey despised the tiny Diva and also how much the tiny Diva wanted to punch Bailey's face in since she caused her loss at the hands of Melina.

"Good then it's settled, you and Layla versus me and…" Bailey paused, the crowd on the edge of their seats.

"Who Samuels?" Cody countered.

"John Cena!"

Upon finishing his name, Cena's entrance music started to play and the crowd went wild. Bailey's mouth twisted into a malicious grin as John Cena made his way down the ramp and into the ring, making his way towards Bailey and standing behind her, a smug smirk on his own face.

"Right here, right now Rhodes." Bailey stated, dropping the microphone to the mat.

Seconds later, Layla stood in the opposite corner to Bailey, the two waiting for the bell to ring. As soon as the bell sounded, Bailey lunged for Layla, instantly taking the tiny Diva to the mat, grabbing her hair and pulling her to her feet. Cody watched on in amazement as his former best friend pummeled his current mixed tag team partner.

He was addicted to watching her, he always was. She was an amazing wrestler and an amazing girl; he would never deny she was sexy either. His eyes were glued to her, so much so that he barely noticed her tagging John Cena. Cody shook his head and jumped between the ropes, into the ring.

It was too late though; Cody was face down on the mat before he knew what was going on. After a five knuckle shuffle and an attitude adjustment, he was pretty much out. He heard the referee count to three but could barely comprehend what was going on, he never expected to lose so badly.

"Like I said Rhodes, I'm better off without you." She said into a microphone then waltzed up the ramp, her arm linked with John Cena's.

Layla squatted down next to Cody Rhodes and started yelling in his face. She was beyond mad at the outcome of the match, she stood up, kicked him in the side, it didn't really hurt him much, then she marched herself out of the ring and then out of the arena.

Cody dropped his head to the mat and slowly rolled to the edge of the ring. He made his way to his feet and painfully dragged his feet up the ramp, also disappearing from sight.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Sure she had loved watching John Cena kick 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes' ass but it wasn't as enjoyable as she thought it would have been. Sure she was pissed off at the guy but then again, he never really knew why and she wasn't about to tell him. It took her forever to tell John about what happened and even when she did, she originally left out a few big points.

She sat in John's locker room, not having said a word since she left Cody in the ring. John had never joined her in the locker room; instead he had Nexus stuff to deal with. Bailey shoved her palms into her forehead and let out a low growl. She was pissed off at him yes but what she really wanted was for him to show an interest in wanting to be friends again.

No such luck thought. Bailey was still without her best friend and she was still without answers.

Bailey's head snapped upright when she heard the door open, John Cena walking in next to Randy Orton. She let out a sigh and stood up, not wanting to be in any form of vulnerable position with the Viper present.

"Hey Samuels." Orton said, waving at her.

"Viper." She nodded her head at him, the two guys letting out a chuckle at her use of his nickname.

"You can call me Randy you know."

"And you can call me Bailey but you don't." She stated, smiling at him.

"Point taken Samuels." Orton smiled back.

Bailey closed the gap between her and John, wrapping her arms around his torso. He hugged her right back, just doing what she wanted, holding her. It was something he figured out early on in their friendship; Bailey Samuels felt a lot better when someone was hugging her. John knew it, understood it and did it when he had to.

"You're way more threatening when you're in the ring Samuels." Orton joked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Some would say the same about you, although I don't find you threatening at all." She joked back, pulling her head away from John's body.

"Ouch, blow to the ego. I can see where you and Rhodes would make a good team." Orton teased, Bailey's expression instantly turning from happy to angry.

"You don't know that!" She snapped.

Randy Orton just remained silent as Bailey glared at him, not wanting to tell anyone anything, not even to explain the pain Cody Rhodes has caused her. John Cena just squeezed Bailey tighter against his body, soon he felt her relax against him, she let out a sigh.

"I'll see you later man, I'm going to take her back to the hotel." John stated, looking at Orton.

"Definitely, see you around John."

**Author's Note: So if this story sucks, I wouldn't know because people aren't reviewing...WELL okay one person and they like it so obviously I'll continue to update for them...but PLEASE review. PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?**


	4. Chapter 4: Little Baby Jesus

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Bailey, unfortunately.**_

_**AWESOME! 3 Reviews! Thank you to Kaycee-x John Cenaholic, EmmaJuliee and Miss Write Away! Loved your reviews and hopefully all your questions will be answered soon...  
**_

_**~*~*~Author's Note: Anything written in Italics is a past event. Non-italics are present events.**_

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

**Chapter 4: Little Baby Jesus**

_It had been about three weeks since Bailey had found out she was pregnant. Her relationship with John Cena just happened to be getting stronger every day that she was with him, Bailey was starting to like having a friend like John. He was sweet, caring, nice, trustworthy and loyal to her. She adored him for that._

_With every minute she was with John, it meant a minute she was no longer with Cody, which didn't bother her as much as she thought. That particular day she had an appointment with her doctor just to make sure she didn't get a false positive and to make sure the baby was okay._

_Now she wandered towards John Cena's large form standing in front of the hall leading to the entryway. As soon as she was within reach, she extended her arms out and hugged him tight, a genuine smile on her face. He hugged her back and upon seeing her smile, gave her one of his own._

"_My god Bay what's got you so happy?" He asked, she pulled away from him but remained standing next to him._

"_Doctor said baby was healthy and that I'm like seven weeks along." She answered with a smirk._

"_No way!" He gasped, still smiling._

"_Yes way! I just, I don't know how I'm going to tell Vince." She sighed, not wanting to end a good thing so abruptly. _

"_Bay I'm sure he'll find you something to do." John shrugged._

"_Yeah like what?"_

"_You can be my spokesperson. Accompany me wherever I go, like a glorified assistant, if you want."_

"_Oh gee thanks John. I'll probably just stay here until it starts getting obvious, then go home for a while."_

_John pulled her into another big hug, rocking her back and forth. Bailey let out a squeal of excitement as he then lifted her off the ground a little bit. When her feet hit the floor, John immediately let go of her. Bailey turned around and her eyes widened at the sight. Cody Rhodes stood there, glaring at John Cena, anger clearly evident on his face._

"_What the hell are you doing with him?" Cody demanded to know, stepping closer._

"_We're friends, get over it." Bailey replied, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Bay really? Why do you need him when you have me?" Cody asked, his anger decreasing slightly._

"_Dude what does it matter, she's allowed to have more than one friend." John stated, trying to end the feud happening in front of him._

"_Not if that friend is you." Cody retorted, moving his gaze towards Cena, still glaring at him._

"_Cody stop!" Bailey barked, taking a step towards him._

_John Cena watched as his new friend Bailey walked away from him and towards Cody Rhodes. He continued to watch as Bailey wrapped her arms around Cody's middle, resting her head against his chest. Cody Rhodes dropped his glare but flipped off John Cena as Bailey's back was turned to him, she never saw it, and she'd never know about it._

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

_Bailey had left her hotel room that she was sharing with Cody and made her way towards John Cena's. It was the night after Cody had gone crazy about her and John being friends and as bad as she felt for leaving Cody in the hotel room, she really needed to talk to John. _

_She quickly walked down the hall and knocked on the door that she knew belonged to John, she had made sure to get his room number from him before he left her at the arena with Cody. He answered less than a minute after she knocked._

_He stepped aside and let Bailey come into the hotel room, Randy Orton was sitting on one of the beds watching the television, the other bed was vacant, she figured that was John's bed._

"_What's up Bay?" John asked as she walked over to his bed and sat on it._

"_I need someone to talk to." She shrugged; Randy Orton flipped the television off, wanting to get in on this conversation._

"_About what?" John asked._

"_Yeah about what?" Orton asked, a smile on his face._

"_If you promise not to say a word to anyone Viper, you can stay." Bailey said, dead serious._

"_Fine by me."_

"_Good. You should know that I'm like seven weeks pregnant, this will all make more sense if you know that." She nodded._

_Randy Orton was not an easy person to shock but in one sentence, Bailey Samuels had done just that. The Viper's jaw hung open and his eyes were wide. Bailey shrugged at him, then focused her attention back on John._

"_I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Orton stated, gaining his composure back._

"_I don't."_

"_Fiancé?"_

"_No."_

"_Lesbian lover?"_

"_Stop it Viper! I'm not romantically involved with anyone!"_

"_Oh, Immaculate Conception?" Orton continued to pry._

"_Yes, and when it's born I'm naming it Jesus. Shut up Viper!"_

"_Come on Samuels, all I want to know is the name of the lucky guy who knocked you up."_

"_It ain't you Viper, so what's it matter?" Bailey snapped._

"_Any guy would be lucky to have you Samuels, if you were mine I'd knock you up just so you'd always have to be around me." Orton smirked._

"_Gee thanks. It's just a big regret of mine. One night stand thing." She sighed._

"_Oh so you're rallying Johnny boy here to help you out? He going to raise the kid too?" _

"_If I tell you who the father is will you shut up?" She asked._

"_Hell if you tell me who the father is, I'll leave the room for you two." Orton smirked._

_Bailey took a deep breath and looked at John. She locked her eyes on his but received only a shrug from him, not some reassuring statement or a smile, just a shrug. Bailey looked back at the Viper and swallowed the lump forming in her throat._

"_Come on Samuels. I won't tell a soul." _

"_Cody." She replied quietly, almost whispering._

"_Rhodes?" Orton asked in astonishment._

"_Yes. I was at a bar one night, he was clearly drunk, apparently he had no idea who I was and now I'm pregnant with his kid. Funny how life works out huh?"_

"_Wow. I didn't know that kid had it in him. Good luck Samuels." Orton stated, slowly getting to his feet, walking out of the hotel room altogether, leaving John Cena and Bailey alone._

_John moved the two of them towards the pillows, not letting go of her. She curled up against him and remained silent. _

"_You know you could tell him." John whispered._

"_Look John, I've already changed my life." She refused to use the word ruin. Ruining was not what the baby was doing to her life, she was accepting her fate as it was and she was starting to become happy about it._

"_Yeah so why are you so afraid to change his?"_

"_It's complicated. I don't want to just pull him into this when he has no idea we even slept together."_

"_Bay he has a right to know." John stated, a little more forcefully than intended._

"_Whatever John, it's not fair to him."_

"_So how is it fair to you?" He asked, anger evident in his tone._

_Bailey pulled herself away from John, moving to get off the bed. She had wanted him to be on her side, that was what Cody would have done, he never cared what was right or logical as long as he supported Bailey. _

"_Fine, I'll see you later." Bailey said, making her way towards the door._

_John moved quickly, standing at the foot of the bed now._

"_So what happens when you show huh? What are you going to tell him then? He's your best friend Bay, he's going to wonder."_

_Bailey stopped at the door, she glanced back at John, his eyes pleading with her to tell Cody Rhodes something, anything so that he kind of knew. _

"_I'll deal with that later." She replied curtly._

_And with that, she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. John Cena dropped back onto the bed and stared at the door. He knew what he had to do._

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Cody Rhodes stood next to Drew McIntyre, waiting to head out to the ring for their tag team match against Evan Bourne and Mark Henry. He looked around, his eyes landing on Bailey, she was deep in conversation with Melina. He just continued staring at her as she smiled and chatted with the brunette Diva.

She laughed; a loud, bubbly laugh and Cody's stomach flipped flopped. He hadn't heard her laugh in a long damn time, he hadn't even spoken to her, apart from the ring banter, since she informed him that she no longer wanted to be friends, after her return from her two week absence, which he never did find out where she was.

A hand on Cody's shoulder pulled him back to reality where she was no longer his friend and he pretended not to care about her. Drew McIntyre now stood beside him, his eyes following Cody's gaze. Drew McIntyre let out a groan of frustration.

"Come on Cody, I told you to let her go."

"She's my best friend, I can't just give her up."

"She _was_ your best friend. Past tense, you two are done. I don't know why she's so important to you anyways, she's just a stupid Diva."

"She is an amazing girl!" Cody argued, his voice getting louder.

Bailey's head turned towards him, hearing him snap at Drew McIntyre. She stared at him, he was no longer looking at her but instead he was glaring at his tag team partner, a guy who had been making him angry more lately than he ever had.

"Whatever Rhodes, just keep your head in the game." Drew McIntyre rolled his eyes at 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes before stepping away from him, waiting to be announced to the ring.

Cody glanced at Bailey one last time, his eyes finally meeting hers after what seemed like forever. He turned his head away from her immediately; not wanting her to know his heart was breaking apart because she no longer wanted to be his friend.

_**There it is...please review?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Take My Advice

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Bailey, unfortunately.**_

_**THANK YOU to EmmaJuliee for the super review!  
**_

_**Author's Note: Anything written in Italics is a past event. Non-italics are present events.**_

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

**Chapter 5: Take My Advice**

Bailey watched the Evan Bourne and Mark Henry versus 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre tag team match, her heart breaking as Drew McIntyre pinned Evan Bourne. She growled at the outcome, wanting someone, anyone, to knock 'Dashing' back down to earth, back to normal Cody Rhodes.

She clenched her jaw as Drew McIntyre walked right for her, knowing all too well that she was not a fan. Cody followed behind him, like a lost little puppy. He wasn't too interested in where McIntyre was leading him, he just didn't care anymore, Bailey wasn't his friend and nothing seemed to matter without her.

"Hey there Samuels." McIntyre smirked, standing directly in front of her, Cody moving around him to stand beside him, also in front of her.

"Meathead." She nodded back, no emotion on her face.

"Look little girl, you should get used to me being around." McIntyre snarled.

"Oh you and 'Dashing' finally coming out of the closet and admitting to being gay lovers?" She smirked at him, taking what he was doing and throwing it right back at him.

"Well he should be used to men, I mean he was friends with you right?"

"Look McIntyre, why don't you just take Mr. Lisp here and go back to your room where you can be yourselves and just love each other." She suggested, no longer having the motivation to deal with Drew McIntyre.

"Take my advice Samuels, take your little girl body and your big bitch attitude and leave this company."

Bailey moved her attention from McIntyre to Cody, daring him to stand up for her, wanting him to stop McIntyre's threats towards her. He refused to meet her gaze, looking at anything except her. She let out a frustrated sigh and glared right back at Drew McIntyre.

"I'll consider your advice but here's some for you two. When you decide to quit rubbing each others balls and sucking each others dicks, there's a thing called wrestling that you should learn how to do."

Cody's eyes widened at her. Never had anyone ever talked back to Drew McIntyre, not like that. Bailey just stood her ground, watching as the larger McIntyre turned red with anger.

"Samuels-"

Cody stepped between the two of them, setting a hand on his partners chest, pushing him back. Cody looked at Bailey, his eyes pleading with her to stop angering him. Then Cody looked back at McIntyre.

"She's not worth it man." Cody stated.

He never saw the look on her face, her heart had been shattered, a knife in her back. Her eyes were wide with hurt feelings and her posture went from confident to defeated. She never could have possibly imagined Cody Rhodes saying she wasn't worth it. He didn't look back at her; he just listened to her retreating footsteps, his stomach dropping. What had he done?

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

_Cody sat at the chair, writing down the number to the local Thai restaurant. Him and Bailey hadn't exactly been acting like best friends to each other and he had a plan that would fix that, ordering her favourite type of food to surprise her with. _

_As he hung up the phone after ordering what he knew she'd like, he relaxed in the chair and smiled to himself. Seconds later the hotel room door whipped open and Bailey stood there, a glare on her face. She stepped inside and gently shut the door, making her way across the room where she sat on her bed, flopping backwards to stare at the ceiling._

"_You okay?" Cody questioned._

"_I guess." She muttered, refusing to tear her eyes away from the ceiling. _

"_You guess?"_

_Slowly Cody stood up from the chair and looked at her. He followed the same path she took to the bed and flopped down next to her. She turned her head to face him, praying he didn't notice her tiny baby bump starting to form. _

"_Had a meeting with Vince, it could have gone way better." She answered, a sad smile on her face._

"_Meeting for what?"_

"_My contract. No big deal."_

"_Oh."_

_Bailey rolled onto her side and faced him full on. She reached down and grabbed his hand, holding it tight. He looked into her eyes, searching for answers but only found more questions. _

"_Bay, seriously, are you okay?"_

"_Yes." She answered, flat out lying to her best friend._

"_Um okay. I ordered Thai, your favourite." He grinned at her._

_Bailey pursed her lips. She certainly didn't feel like eating Thai anymore, not since she was dealing with really bad heartburn. She couldn't openly tell him that, he'd get suspicious._

"_Um, yeah, sorry me and John just ate, I'm not really hungry." She lied._

"_Oh, that's fine." He replied, totally rejected._

"_Sorry."_

"_You and John huh?" _

_Bailey bit her lip. Sure Cody was always a little overprotective of her but the way he was acting recently was more like jealousy. She let go of his hand and sat up, he remained laying down._

"_He's a good guy." Bailey stated._

"_Okay and I'm not?"_

"_You're awesome, you are, but John's the guy I can talk to about you." She answered, it certainly sounded better in her head._

"_You talk about me? With Cena?"_

"_Not like that. Oh my god, look, he's just-"_

"_Fine Bay, whatever. Just keep your secrets and I'll keep mine."_

_Bailey let out a frustrated groan and rolled her eyes. Now he was just being ridiculous. _

"_Cody stop."_

"_No Bay, I'm tired of being second best. Since when do you not talk to me, even if I'm the subject matter?"_

"_Please stop, you don't understand." She pleaded with him._

"_Then help me understand Bay!" He snapped back, rolling off the bed and standing beside it, towering over her._

"_I'll be back later, don't wait up." She stated, looking at him in disbelief._

_Bailey stood up and sauntered out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her, leaving her best friend Cody Rhodes to ponder what the hell just happened._

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

_John Cena pulled his hotel door open and looked at Bailey standing there on the other side. Her big brown eyes were full of watery tears threatening to spill at any second. John reached out, pulled her against him and wrapped his big, strong arms around her. She buried her face into his chest and let out a loud sob._

"_My god Bay, what happened?" John asked in a whispered tone._

"_Cody." She struggled to say through her sobs._

_John remained holding onto her as he pulled her towards his bed, gently sitting down, pulling her with him. She sat down on his knee, not breaking the hug at all. She pulled her head away from his chest and looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Bay talk to me here. Tell me what happened." John pleaded._

"_I lied and told him I had dinner with you and he freaked out. I don't know what I'm supposed to do John."_

"_Maybe you should tell him?"_

_Bailey just stared at him like he was utterly stupid. She was not going to tell her best friend, who didn't even know they had slept together, that she was pregnant and he was the father, which just wasn't fathomable. _

"_Okay, what if I told him for you?" John asked, totally serious._

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_You're killing me here Bay, I can't keep letting him hate me for something that I have no control over. Sure if I was actually doing something for him to hate for doing, it wouldn't bother me but Bay, this is your fight."_

"_And you just want it to end, right?" She asked, already knowing the answer._

"_Yeah Bay, I don't want to keep fighting with him." He gave her a little smile, trying to comfort her._

"_You want to go right now?" Bailey asked, unwrapping her arms from around him._

_John let go of her and she stood up. Bailey slowly made her way to the door, John staring at the back of her, not checking her out, not at all, it was the little red spot forming on her jeans, right at the butt. Bailey turned around and glared at John, she expected him to follow her right away._

"_Hey, are you coming?" She asked._

"_You don't want to go to the bathroom or something?" He asked back, not knowing exactly what to say._

"_Um no, why?"_

"_Oh, well, um, okay. Maybe you should just go to the bathroom Bay."_

"_Okay John." She replied with a roll of her eyes._

_John shook his head as she switched paths and headed towards the bathroom and not the door to the hall. He watched her disappear into the bathroom, the door being shut but not tight. John reside his eyebrow in confusion as he listened to her fumble around in the bathroom._

_Bailey let out a loud, blood curdling, terrified scream and John was in the bathroom in no time. She was sitting on the toilet, her pants around her ankles and tears pouring out of her eyes. John's hands went right for his eyes, blocking his ability to see anything. _

_Bailey's hand grabbed onto the thigh of his jeans in a desperate attempt to make sure she wasn't having a terrible nightmare. John moved one of his hands and locked his eyes on hers, refusing to look anywhere else for fear he would see something he didn't ever want to see. She let go of his thigh and stood up, pulling her pants up quickly, securing them on. _

"_Hospital?" John asked, finally moving his other hand away from his face._

_Bailey solemnly nodded her head yes and reached for one of the hotels towels. She wrapped it around her body, making sure to cover her bum. __John took her right hand and bee lined it for the hotel door, almost dragging her behind him as he ran. The faster he could get her to the hospital, the better._

_**Review?**__  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Say It Like You Mean It

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Bailey, unfortunately.**_

Thanks again EmmaJuliee! Also thank you to double kill, WWE-Little-Angel, bananafreak97 and xxxRKOEnigmaxxx for your reviews as well! I adored your reviews and I hope this story is as awesome as you want it to be!

_**Author's Note: Anything written in Italics is a past event. Non-italics are present events.**_

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

**Chapter 6: Say It Like You Mean It**

Drew McIntyre watched the poor brunette closely as she struggled to regain control of her match against Michelle McCool. Bailey was losing focus and fast. Drew McIntyre smirked smugly as Cody Rhodes wandered up and stood just behind his tag team counterpart.

"That, Rhodes, is how it should be."

Cody scrunched his face up in disgust, he never used to like it when Bailey lost and he never would like it when she did. She was an amazing wrestler and he would always love watching her.

"Sure man." Cody replied, trying not to get too involved in what his partner was saying.

"Watch, in about five seconds your girl is going to tap out."

Cody bit his tongue, not wanting to defy his partner. He mentally counted to five and low and behold there was Bailey, her face in the mat tapping away wildly. Cody fought off a growl and stared at Bailey's form as she sluggishly made her way up the ramp and into the backstage area. She wasn't looking where she was going, Cody easily recognized that, because if she was watching where she was going, she never would have walked right into Drew McIntyre.

"Watch it little girl." McIntyre spat at her.

"Sorry." Bailey muttered, trying to continue on her way, Drew McIntyre's large hand wrapped itself around her bicep, making sure she didn't go anywhere.

"You should try saying that like you mean it Samuels." McIntyre barked.

"I'm sorry!" Bailey snapped back, glaring viciously at him.

"Lose the attitude!"

Bailey felt his fingers squeeze tighter around her arm but she was pretending like it didn't hurt her. Bailey clenched her jaw and waited for his next move, not even bothering to even glance at Cody Rhodes.

"Or what?" Suddenly the girl in his grasp was smirking at him. Seconds earlier she was pissed off and angry as hell but now here she was smirking at him, he squeezed tighter.

"You should be afraid." He stated, and eerily calm tone.

"Of you?"

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" He snarled.

"From the feel of it right now, I'd say you want to squeeze my arm right off, am I right?"

McIntyre wrapped his free hand around her other forearm and squeezed it too, finally Bailey let out a yelp of pain. She shut her eyes, praying for it to stop, not just the physical pain that Drew McIntyre was inflicting on her but the emotional pain too.

Bailey opened her eyes as the squeezing stopped. She watched as Cody lunged at McIntyre, pinning him against the wall. Cody glared at Drew McIntyre with everything he had. McIntyre tried to fight back but only succeeded in squirming around, remaining in Cody's grasp.

"Christ Rhodes, let go of me." McIntyre growled.

"Leave Bailey alone." Cody countered.

Bailey took a step away from the two of them, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. Cody's grip tightened on his tag team partner, McIntyre's eyeballs widened at how strong Cody Rhodes actually was.

"Fine Rhodes, done! Now let me go!"

Cody inhaled deeply and relaxed his grip on the big man. He turned around and looked at Bailey, no readable emotion on her face.

"You okay?" He asked, his tone was instantly gentle.

"Fine." Bailey answered, setting her palms on her forearms, covering the red marks that were forming.

Cody closed the gap between him and Bailey, enveloping her in a hug, careful not to squeeze too hard. Bailey reluctantly gave in and hugged him back, shutting her eyes, finally letting peace back into her life.

Drew McIntyre cleared his throat, trying to get the two's attention. When it failed, he regained his footing and barreled towards the two, ramming his shoulder into Cody's shoulder blade, sending Cody and Bailey flying towards the wall.

Bailey braced herself for the impact of the wall against her back but it never came. Instead of her back hitting the concrete wall, she fell against the soft human flesh of Cody Rhodes. In the last second before she hit the wall, he had spun her around and taken the full impact on his own back, falling to the floor in a heap.

Bailey jumped to her feet and hauled him to his, gently leaning him against the wall for support. She gingerly let go of him, leaving him against the wall as she ran at Drew McIntyre's back, jumping on him, piggyback style.

"You fucking asshole!" She screamed, her left arm wrapped around his neck hanging on and her right arm throwing punches into his shoulder.

"Get off of me!" He yelled, trying to grab at her to get her off but failing miserably.

Bailey just tried to punch him harder; she even put all her weight against his neck, trying to bring him down. He was leaning backwards now, not being able to free himself of her. Too late. Right before Drew McIntyre was about to fall, the large form of John Cena peeled her off his back, freeing McIntyre of the little brunette.

"Thanks Cena." McIntyre smiled at him, his hand gently rubbing his neck, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Get out of here." John ordered, still holding Bailey.

Drew McIntyre shrugged his shoulders at John Cena before turning around and walking away from the bunch of crazies. John let go of Bailey, she ran right back to Cody, standing in front of him, pain evident in his stance.

"Are _you_ okay?" She asked, looking up at him.

It was always him who wondered if she was okay, now it was her turn to care.

"Yeah Bailey, I'm fine." He said, sadness in his voice.

"Okay but I'm not." She replied, biting her lip.

Cody let out a sigh, then a groan as she wrapped her arms around his middle, not wanting to let go ever again.

"You two definitely need to talk." John laughed, shaking his head at them.

"Yeah, we do." Cody added, running his hand up and down Bailey's back, wanting nothing more than to go back to being friends.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

_John Cena wandered down the hall of the hospital with Bailey's clean clothes in hand. They had arrived at the hospital and she was immediately rushed away, having to undergo minor surgery to clear out her system. John was sent back to the hotel to pick up clean clothes for her to go home in, seeing as she had bled right through her jeans._

_He stepped up to the desk and waited patiently as the nurse sitting there spoke politely to someone on the other end of the phone. After about five minutes of waiting for her to be done talking, she finally hung up the phone and looked at him, a warm smile on her soft face._

"_How can I help you today sir?" She asked politely, a kindness to her voice that could only be genuine._

"_I'm looking for Bailey Samuels." John answered with a charming smile, forced of course. He was worried sick about her._

_The nurse turned her attention to the papers on the desk in front of her. She flipped through the stack, scanning for the name 'Bailey Samuels'. Seconds later, and about ten sheets of paper, she looked back at John and smiled._

"_Room 25, just down the hall, on the left." _

"_Thank you."_

_John flashed the nurse another charming smile before making his way down the hall. He looked at the room numbers to start with and he found her room no more than five doors down the hall. John quietly turned the knob and slipped into her room as stealthily as possible, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping._

_He took one look at his new friend and smiled. She certainly wasn't sleeping. Bailey was sitting up, reading a pamphlet about the after effect of some surgery that she didn't have, he knew it was a surgery she didn't have because it was talking about the male private parts. _

"_God Bay, why are you reading that?"_

"_Makes me feel better about myself knowing that I don't have these problems." She stated, not looking away from the pamphlet._

_John tiptoed around her bed and sat in the vacant chair beside her, setting the clothes on the end of the bed, right near her feet. _

"_You okay Bay?"_

_He took her hand, pulling it away from the pamphlet, and held onto it, trying to get her to stop being the typical Bailey for one second and tell him what happened._

"_Um, I guess. I mean I'm not pregnant anymore." She shrugged, forcing herself to believe that it didn't really matter._

"_Oh?"_

"_Miscarriage, no big deal."_

"_God Bay, it is a big deal. I mean I saw how happy you were to know that you were going to be a mom. You don't have to pretend it's okay if you don't want to."_

"_No, it's fine, I'm fine, and everything's just back to where it should be."_

"_Okay Bay but my figurative door is still always open."_

"_Thanks." She said solemnly, looking at her clothes._

_John moved them up the bed for her, putting them in her reach. She grabbed her clothes and slowly turned her body, her legs hanging over the side of the bed. John let go of her hand and watched her, every move she made she let out a grunt._

"_When can you get out of here?" He asked, watching her struggle a little._

"_Now."_

_He watched as Bailey stood up slowly and then moseyed into the bathroom, holding onto her clothes tight._

_John sat in silence, waiting for her to walk back out of the bathroom fully clothed and ready to go. It was a good twenty minutes after she had went into the bathroom that she walked back out, even more slowly than when she had walked in._

"_Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked quietly, not wanting to see Cody for a few hours at the very least._

"_God Bay absolutely. You can stay with me as long as you want."_

_Bailey let out a sigh, then John stood up, slipping his arms around her, supporting her. The two of them slowly, and painfully, made their way out of the room and then out of the hospital all together._

**Review?**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Bailey, unfortunately.**_

Big thank yous need to go out to double kill, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx and EmmaJuliee. I love your reviews and I'm happy that you love my story :) Thank you sooooo much!_**  
**_

_**Author's Note: Anything written in Italics is a past event. Non-italics are present events.**_

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

**Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out**

_Bailey had been sleeping in John's bed for a good three hours, starting from the minute they got back to the hotel. John hadn't left the room in those three hours and neither had Randy Orton. The two men just sat on Randy's bed, lounging in the pillows as they watched some football game on television. _

_It was halftime for the football game, thank god, when there was a loud knock on the door. John leapt off the bed and ran for the door, not wanting the visitor to knock again for fear that they would wake up the sleeping Bailey. He wasn't quite fast enough as the person on the outside of the door pounded on the door, a lot harder than the first time. _

_John pulled the door open just a mere inches, enough to fill the void with his body, not letting 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes see beyond him, inside the hotel room._

"_Hey Rhodes." John greeted._

"_Where's Bailey?" He demanded angrily._

"_Whoa calm down buddy. She's fine."_

"_That wasn't the question Cena. Where is she?"_

_John tried not to open the door anymore than he could as he slipped out into the hall, wanting to keep Bailey in an undisturbed sleeping state as long as he could. John shut the door quietly behind him and set his hands on his hips, looking at Cody._

"_She's in there sleeping." John answered calmly._

"_Why?"_

"_She said she wasn't feeling good, so I told her to lay down. Look Rhodes, she's fine; I'm not going to hurt her. If anything changes I'll call you."_

"_Can I see her at least?"_

_John looked at the younger man and felt bad for him. There was an obvious sadness in his eyes. He certainly cared about Bailey, that much was for sure. _

_John held his ground though and slowly shook his head no. Cody let out a huff in defeat, his anger had disappeared._

"_I'll tell her to call you when she wakes up." John said, trying to find a way to somewhat cheer him up._

"_Whatever, it doesn't matter to me."_

_There was no more time for words from John as Cody turned around and walked away, disappearing down the hall. John pushed his own hotel room door open and walked back in, looking at Bailey, she hadn't even moved since he had gotten up. Randy's eyes met John's._

"_You going to tell me what happened to her?" The Viper asked, suddenly interested in why Bailey was with them and not with her best friend._

"_She had a miscarriage earlier, I took her to the hospital."_

"_Wow. She okay?"_

"_Physically, yes. Emotionally, I really don't think so but she'd never admit that."_

_Randy didn't say another word as his gaze landed on the sleeping girl in question. His heart went out to her; he never could have been able to deal with half the stuff she had in the past couple of months. Randy just watched her, amazed at how strong of a girl she really was._

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Bailey had walked with Cody back to her locker room. He had his arm around her shoulders, more for support than anything. She listened to him groan with each step, pain taking over his body from his tackle from Drew McIntyre.

She gently bent down, taking him with her, as she tried to sit down on the bench. Cody took a little longer to finally seat himself on the bench, then he took another couple minutes to get comfortable, the worst of his pain in his abdomen.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, looking at him struggle to move without hurting in some way.

He lifted his head slowly and looked into her eyes, eyes he had missed looking at for a long time. He then put a smile on his face, finally able to talk to her without McIntyre, or anyone for that matter, interrupting them.

"Come on Bay, you ended our friendship, not me. I never wanted to stop being friends with you."

"Yeah but you didn't have to take that tackle for me." She said, right back at him.

"I know I didn't have to Bay, I wanted to. You're my best friend, I'm not just going to let some jerk hurt you for no good reason."

Bailey looked down at the floor, she knew that no matter how badly she treated him or how much she ignored him, he would always be there for her if she needed it. He gingerly set his hand on her thigh, not wanting to lift it any higher for fear that the pain would come back. Bailey lifted her head and looked back at him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why don't you tell me why you ended our friendship?"

Fear filled Bailey's eyes, he could easily see how terrified she was. He watched her, remaining silent, as a single tear rolled down her cheek, falling to the floor below.

"You remember that morning you came to my room and told me about the girl you slept and how she left before you woke up?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was that girl."

"Oh my god Bay, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head no, he didn't know the whole story yet.

"A few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. You were gone for a while so I took a test and before you came back I found out it said positive. When you came back, I just went to bed, hoping it would go away."

"You could have told me Bay."

"Actually I was going to. I went to John's that night that you ordered Thai food and we had that fight. He convinced me to tell you, I was happy even that you'd finally know."

He looked at her, now knowing that there was more to her story. More tears rolled down her cheeks, landing on the floor as well, he scooted closer to her and just kept looking at her, letting her know he was there.

"What happened Bailey, just tell me what happened."

"I lost it. John took me to the hospital where they told me I miscarried."

"Bay, I'm so sorry." He whispered, hugging her now, holding her tight.

She buried her head in his neck, letting the tears flow freely and the sobs escape her throat. Cody just sat there, holding onto his best friend, hoping that she'd be okay.

Bailey pulled her head away from him and forced a smile onto her lips. She tucked a stray piece of hand behind her head and took a hold of his hands, breaking his hold on her.

"I couldn't deal with you knowing that I lost our baby." She stated, her eyes shiny with tears but none were escaping now.

"Bay it's okay. You don't have to be scared or sad. I'm right here, I'll always be right here. I won't let you give me up again."

"Thanks."

He just watched her as she blinked the tears away. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed but he still thought she looked amazing. Bailey leaned forward and rested her shoulder against his chest, knowing that every word he said was true to his heart.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Bailey stood at the top of the ramp, the crowd going wild, cheering her name. She looked at the ring and saw her opponents, Ted Dibiase Jr. and Maryse stood there, watching Bailey standing there. Seconds later Cody Rhodes walked out from backstage, meeting Bailey at the top of the ramp.

He stuck out his arm for her to take; she linked her arm with his and smiled as Cody Rhodes walked down towards the ring with her. He climbed up and pulled the ropes apart for her, being a gentleman. Bailey climbed up and slipped between the ropes, now standing inside the ring.

"This is Cody Rhodes' first mixed Tag Team match since the 'incident' with his Tag Team Championship partner Drew McIntyre." The announcer's voice boomed out of the speakers, Bailey smiling at the sound.

Cody turned to her, a huge smile on his face. He was glad to have her back as his partner, especially since Drew McIntyre was serving a suspension now and he no longer had a partner.

Bailey looked at the dup opposite them and stared down at Maryse, trying to be intimidating. The referee motioned for the two pairs to get ready to wrestle, Bailey not moving from her position. Cody bowed out of the ring and stood in his corner, watching Bailey move around the ring. There was certainly a bounce back in her step, anyone who was a fan of hers could easily see that.

"Let's go Bay!" He yelled, trying to pump her up before the match started.

"Shut up 'Dashing'!" She barked right back, a grin on her face.

He rolled his eyes at her. He had dropped the 'Dashing' back from his name since she had liked him better that way. Things were looking like they were getting back on track and nothing was going to stop the two from trying to dominate the mixed tag team match at hand.

_**Review?**_


	8. Chapter 8: Fear Filled Eyes

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Bailey, unfortunately.**_

_**This is the LAST chapter of this story, I hope it quenches your story thirst!  
**_

_**Thank you once again to EmmaJuliee and xxxRKOEnigmaxxx. Wonderful reviews, thank you soooo much!  
**_

_**Author's Note: Anything written in Italics is a past event. Non-italics are present events.**_

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

**Chapter 8: Fear Filled Eyes**

It had been a couple weeks since Cody Rhodes and Bailey Samuels defeated Ted Dibiase Jr. and Maryse in their match and Bailey was obviously back to being more like herself. She was walking around with a huge smile on her face and an absolutely amazingly positive attitude.

John Cena watched carefully as she walked towards him, stopping to say 'hi' to anyone and everyone that she saw on the tiny trip towards John. He couldn't help but smile at how much people actually liked to see her; she was an all around friendly, polite, nice girl.

"Bay come on!" John shouted, desperately wanting her to get to him as quickly as possible.

Bailey smiled at the girl she was talking to before waving a small little wave at her. She threw a glare at John but instantly broke into a smile when she saw his face. She started to jog towards him, jumping on him when she got close enough. He caught her and hugged her tight, spinning her around a couple times before setting her feet firmly back onto the ground.

"You look good Bay!" John remarked, taking a look at the girl before his eyes.

Bailey just laughed at him, she hadn't changed anything about herself, just her smile. He watched her as she spun around, modeling a bit for him, letting him look at her.

"The Viper told me to tell you that he missed having you around so much, but don't let anyone know that he said that because he also told me to tell you that if you did tell someone, he's going to RKO you _and_ Rhodes." John said, a smile on his face.

Bailey let out a loud laugh at him, she wouldn't expect anything less than that from Randy Orton.

"Okay, and you tell the Viper that if he lays a hand on my girlfriend that he has to answer to me." Cody's voiced echoed through the hall.

John Cena turned on his heel, surprised to see him standing right behind him. John extended his hand to Cody Rhodes, the two sharing a quick handshake. Bailey brushed past John and wrapped her arms around Cody's middle, hugging him tight. Cody smiled at John as Bailey closed her eyes, her cheek against his chest.

"How are you two since you guys started dating anyways?" John Cena asked, Bailey pulled her face away from Cody and glared at him.

Cody just hugged Bailey tighter, a huge smile on his lips.

"We're supposed to be a secret John, remember?" Bailey stated, annoyance evident in her tone.

"Come on, anyone that knows you can easily see how happy you got all of sudden, now as stupid as I may look, I know that the only reason a girl can be as happy as you is because of a guy."

"Whatever Cena." Cody broke in, a chuckle escaping his throat.

"Back to my question then. How are you since you guys started dating?" John asked, wanting to hear what he already knew.

"Cena, any girl that spends their nights with 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes, is a happy girl." Cody said, a dead serious look on his face, then he broke out into a fit of laughter.

"I told you I liked you better before you were 'Dashing'." Bailey joked back, winking at John.

"Alright, alright, you two are gross. Now, I, as Bay's best friend, must give you the old best friend talk. So Rhodes, if you hurt her in any way, shape or form, I will kick your ass from here to Timbuktu, got that?" John asked, he was clearly not joking.

Cody looked at John and nodded his head yes, not needing to say anything else. John smiled at his response, knowing that he would do his best not to hurt Bailey, especially after losing her for such a long period of time.

Bailey stood on her tiptoes, kissing him sweetly on the cheek before he waved at her, walking away to get ready for his match. Bailey then stepped back towards Cena, standing next to him, trying to contain her smile. John let out a chuckle as he reached his hand over and set it around her shoulders.

"So, is he as good as he thinks he is, you know, in bed?" John asked, genuinely curious.

"You really want to know?" Bailey asked right back; kind of surprised that John would ask that.

"Yes." He answered back confidently, instantly regretting what he had said.

"Okay, but I'm still not going to tell you." She grinned.

He let out a sigh of relief, not entirely wanting to know, but asking her more for fun, teasing her about her new relationship. He jerked his hand and pulled her body against his side, the two of them laughing together like only best friends could.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Stretching her arms out and letting out a yawn, Bailey walked out of the bathroom and made her way towards the bed, the empty bed, the bed Cody was supposed to be laying on, instead, he sat a the table, reading a magazine. She sat on the side of the bed and pulled her legs up off the ground, tucking them underneath her bum. Cody was a mere five feet away from her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and just stared at him, waiting for him to look at her. Bailey's eyes were glued on him as she watched him, immersed in the content of the magazine, she had no idea what it was. Her curiosity got the better of her and she slipped her feet back to the floor, standing up and making her way towards him.

Looking down at the article he was reading, she let out a small gasp and covered her mouth. Sure it was only an article on her but the fact that he was reading it so intensely made her heart flutter.

"What's it say?" She asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Cody turned his head and looked at her, not realizing what she was doing. He flashed a smile at her but turned his focus back on the article, only having a few more lines to go before it was done. Bailey's eyes locked on the picture of her, in her wrestling gear, ready to take down whom she believed was Michelle McCool, but she wasn't too certain.

"That's a good picture of you." He stated, finally finishing the article.

He still didn't look back at her; he was staring at the picture of her, amazed at how beautiful she looked.

"That is a terrible picture of me." She argued back, glaring at him as though he was a complete idiot.

"No way Bay, you are stunning in that picture."

"Oh my god, you are stupid, I look terrible. Look, my mouth is all funny."

Cody shifted the magazine slightly, trying to spot what she had so nicely pointed out to him. There was nothing wrong with her mouth in his opinion, she looked amazing at that was it, no ifs, ands or buts about it.

"You are beautiful in that picture and you are gorgeous in real life." He said firmly, turning his head to look at her, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Stop."

"No way Bay. You are so amazingly beautiful, I cannot believe I traded you in for Drew 'Meathead' McIntyre."

"Actually I pushed you away when I found out I was pregnant with your kid." Bailey stated, a smirk on her lips.

He fell silent, not finding her very amusing at that moment. They hadn't really talked about it since she confessed everything to him after his fallout with McIntyre. She dropped her smirk and remained silent, not knowing what to say to him anymore.

"Were you upset that you lost it?" He asked, never really knowing.

"At the time I kind of felt like I deserved everything that happened."

"Okay but that's not what I asked."

"Upset, no. I would have used the term devastated. Cody that was a life that I lost. A little baby life that died because of me."

"Why are you blaming yourself?"

"Who else should I blame Cody? You? You had no idea what was going on. I'm not saying you should have known, I refused to let you in but none of this was your fault."

He stared at her, dumbfounded at how wrong she was.

"Bay ever since you told me what happened I've blamed no one _but_ me."

"Why?"

"Even piss ass drunk I should've realized it was you that I was hitting on. Then when you started hanging out with Cena, I shouldn't have freaked out on you. I'm sure all the stress I caused you was _not_ good for a baby." He explained, reaching out and taking her hands inside his.

Slowly he stood up and yanked lightly on her arms, enveloping her in a huge, tight hug, her body pressing against his. Bailey hugged him back, not as tight though, she was physically exhausted.

"So why don't we just blame me?" Cody asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Or we could blame no one." She replied, tilting her head to look him in the eyes.

"No one sounds good." He smiled down at her.

"I know. So, when do we get to try again?" Bailey asked, a grin plastered on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Try again, for a baby. I want a baby at some point here Rhodes."

He just stared at her. Sure he was glad to have her with him now but they had a lot of issues to work through still. She just kept grinning at him, waiting for a response.

"With me?" Cody asked, trying to stall.

"Well if you don't want to be with me and have a family with me, I can always go be with Cena, or Orton even, he likes me. He thinks I'm pretty cool."

"You really want little Viper babies?" Cody questioned, finally grinning back at her.

"I want _your_ babies."

"Well they would be 'Dashing' children."

Bailey rolled her eyes at him and pulled out of his grasp. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over her legs, still grinning at him.

"I still liked you better before you were 'Dashing'."

Cody climbed into bed next to her, under the covers, and pulled her close to him. She gazed into his eyes, daring him to speak to her. He leaned forward and placed a sweet little kiss on the end of her nose.

"Bay, one day, maybe I'll let you have my baby." He smiled.

"You'll let me? I did it once before without you knowing, I'll damn well do it again." She replied, a huge smile on her face.

"Okay Bay. Sure thing."

She rolled her eyes at him, then shut her own, relaxing into the pillow. She continued to smile even though she wasn't actually looking at him. He moved his face close to hers again and place a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you Bay." He whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"I love you too 'Dashing'." She whispered back, her eyes remaining closed.

He reached over and turned the last light in the hotel off, darkness taking over the room. Cody settled himself into the bed, letting his muscles relax. Minutes later, the only sound he could hear was Bailey's soft snores as she slept. Cody listened to her breathe as he too drifted off into a happy sleep, finally finding the girl of his dreams.


End file.
